Change x Change
by mysticahime
Summary: Luffy dan Naruto bertukar tempat! Dan semua orang tidak menyadari perubahan itu! My 1st crossover OnepieceXNaruto. Mind to RnR? :3


_Pernahkah kau ingin bertukar tempat dengan orang lain?_

"HUAAAAAHHH..."

Untuk kesekiankalinya, kapten kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami, Monkey D. Luffy, menguap karena kebosanan. Pasalnya, semua kru bajak laut Topi Jerami sedang mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing. Hanya Luffy yang tertinggal. Tepatnya ditinggalkan. Sang kapten baru saja bangkit dari hibernasinya selama tiga hari dua malam.

"Benar-benar membosankan..." Luffy menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang berat badannya saat ia mencondongkan badan ke pinggiran kapal. "Seandainya aku bisa bertukar tempat dengan seseorang yang punya kehidupan yang lebih mengasyikan..."

_Bagaimana bila pada saat yang bersamaan ada orang lain yang memohon permintaan yang sama denganmu?_

"Rasengan!"

DHUARRR~!

Sebuah bola angin berwarna biru menghantam sisi gunung untuk kesekiankalinya, tetapi bola angin itu tidak menunjukkan kerusakan yang parah. Hanya terdapat sedikit retakan pada dinding gunung itu. Uzumaki Naruto mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, chakranya sudah separuh habis.

"Masih kurang..." Terdengar suara dari seorang pria bermasker biru dongker dengan rambut peraknya yang tampak kemilau ditimpa sinar matahari. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah lelah, Kakashi-sensei!" Ia memajukan bibirnya sehingga tampak seperti ikan kembung.

"Itu masih belum cukup untuk melawan Danzo dan Pain," jawab Kakashi santai sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha Tacticsnya.

"Tapi, aku sudah lelah! Sementara Kakashi-sensei sendiri bukannya melatihku, malah membaca buku Icha-Icha menjijikan itu!" sungut Naruto sambil merebahnkan dirinya di atas bentangan rumput.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, hanya tetap membaca bukunya sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Huuuhhhh..." Naruto memandang ke langit biru yang berada di atasnya. "Seandainya aku bisa bertukar tempat dengan orang yang kehidupannya lebih asyik..."

_Maka mereka berdua akan bertukar tempat..._

**CHANGE x CHANGE**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Eiichiro Oda

mysticahime™

2010©

Monkey D. Luffy membuka matanya dengan kaget. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tentu saja, saat ia sedang memandang laut dari geladak kapal, tiba-tiba angina keras menyapunya hingga ia tercebur ke laut, lalu ia terhisap ke dalam pusaran air yang ganas, dan... di mana ini? Luffy meloncat bangkit dari posisi tidur terlentangnya, memandang sekitar dengan matanya yang bulat dan polos. Yang ada di sekelilingnya hanyalah padang rumput luas dengan pepohonan yang, hmmm, tampaknya jarang ia lihat karena selama ini ia berada di lautan lepas.

Karena terlalu lama berada di lautan, Luffy hampir lupa betapa hijaunya rumput, betapa teduhnya pepohonan, betapa...

"DI MANA INIIIIII?" teriaknya, teriakan itu menggema di padang rumput yang kosong. Tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Luffy berjalan ke segala arah untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa ditanyainya sesuatu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena kesal, Luffy memutuskan untuk tidur di padang rumput itu saja. Mungkin nanti sore kawan-kawannya akan menjemputnya dan menyeret paksa sang kapten untuk kembali ke kapal Thousand Sunny.

Naruto merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Ternyata salah menembakkan rasengan dan menyebabkan dinding gunung runtuh menimpanya dapat membuatnya pingsan dan mengakibatkan gangguan di kepalanya hingga separah ini. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji akan mencekik leher Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak memperingatkan apa-apa kepadanya, bahkan saat ia sedang mengeluarkan bola angina rasengan dan menghantamkannya ke dinding gunung.

Hei, di mana ini? Naruto memandang ke segala arah menggunakan mata sapphire-nya. Jelas-jelas tempat kedua kakinya berpijak adalah lantai kayu. Dan jelas-jelas di sekelilingnya terdapat pinggiran kapal. Kapal, heh? Apakah aku bermimpi? Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap semua pemandangan itu hanyalah ilusi yang dilihatnya akibat rasa pusing di kepala.

Di mana padang rumput tempatnya berlatih rasengan bersama Kakashi tadi? Kenapa sekarang ia berada di atas kapal jelek ini? Dan di mana Kakashi? Naruto mencibir sambil bersedekap. Jangan-jangan ia sedang dijebak oleh Kakashi dalam sebuah genjutsu?

"OIIIII, KAKASHI-SENSEI! INI TIDAK LUCU TAHU!" seru Naruto sekeras-kerasnya setelah ia menggumamkan kata 'kai' beberapa kali. Hasilnya tetap sama, ia masih berada di atas kapal.

Menyerah, Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai kapal. Biarlah ia menikmati tidur siang selama beberapa jam. Nanti sore juga teman-temannya akan mencarinya dan mengajaknya makan bersama di Ichiraku Ramen. Mungkin Sakura yang akan melepaskan genjutsu sialan dari Kakashi-sensei itu. Mata sapphire Naruto pun terpejam.

Hari menjelang malam saat Luffy membuka matanya. Dengan kaget ia memandang langit yang mulai menghitam. Bulan sabit muncul dikelilingi bintang-bintang. Sudah malam!

"Ke mana Nami dan yang lainnya ya?" Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya setelah ia berdiri. "Tumben sekali mereka tidak menjemputku."

Bunyi keruyukan yang berasal dari perutnya menyadarkan Luffy bahwa kapten kapal itu kelaparan. Tentu saja, seorang Monkey D. Luffy selalu merasa kelaparan. Bahkan itu merupakan suatu keajaiban apabila manusia karet ini tidak merasa kelaparan. Baginya, makanan adalah nomor satu! Nomor duanya adalah menjadi raja bajak laut.

Karena tidak tahan akan kelaparannya, Luffy memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sebuah papan penunjuk jalan yang muncul entah dari mana.

Konoha: kanan.

Seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Kelopak mata Naruto menggeletar dan membuka perlahan-lahan, menampakkan bola mata sapphire-nya. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut oranye mencolok. Alisnya berkerut dan tatapan matanya galak.

"Kau..." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis berambut oranye itu keburu menjitaknya.

BLETAK!

"Aaaaawwwww~!" Naruto meringis saat menerima jitakan itu. Bukan apa-apa, kekuatan jitakan gadis oranye itu sama kuatnya dengan kekuatan Sakura saat meninjunya. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu sampai bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis oranye itu juga murid dari Tsunade-sama?

"Kau yang menghabiskan seisi kulkas ya?" semprot gadis itu dengan nada judes. Kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya bahwa ia ingin... makan malam?

"Kulkas? Bicara apa kau?" tanya Naruto bingung. Semua terasa aneh di kepalanya. Kulkas? Menghabiskan seisi kulkas? Gadis ini pasti sudah gila...

"Jangan main-main denganku, Monkey D. Luffy!" jerit gadis itu kesal sambil mencengkeram kerah baju oranye-hitam Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan kasar. "Aku dan yang lainnya hanya meninggalkan kapal selama empat jam lebih, dan kau sudah menghabiskan persediaan makanan untuk seminggu yang ada di dalam kulkas?"

"Namaku bukan Monkey D. Luffy!" seru Naruto. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, ninja terhebat di Konoha yang akan menjadi hokage!"

BLETAK!

Lagi-lagi Naruto terkena jitakan dari gadis itu. Naruto kembali meringis menahan rasa sakit. Sekarang benjol di kepalanya sudah menjadi benjol bertingkat.

"Jangan mengkhayal kau, Luffyyyyyy~" katanya geram, lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dek kapal.

Naruto melongo.

"Narutooooooooooo..."

Luffy terus berjalan melewati jalanan yang cukup ramai malam itu. Suasana agak remang-remang, jalanan itu hanya diterangi beberapa lampu yang berasal dari kedai-kedai makanan yang buka di pinggir jalan. Aroma makanan yang bemacam-macam membuat Luffy berulang kali meneteskan air liurnya.

"NARUTO!" Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Luffy, membuat laki-laki bertopi jerami itu menoleh dengan kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget. Luffy kan sedang membayangkan makanan apa saja yang akan disantapnya sebagai hidangan malam.

Luffy menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata emerald dengan rambut berwarna arumanis menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. Gadis itu lebih pendek duapuluh sentimeter darinya. Pipinya digembungkan sehingga Luffy seolah melihat Hacchan dalam versi manusia.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab saat kupanggil?" tanya gadis itu. Mata emerald-nya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kau memanggilku?" Luffy menuding wajahnya dengan mata bulat terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya membuka dengan dramatis, hampir sepanjang sikunya.

"Tidak usah lebay begitu, Naruto!" Gadis pink itu menjitak kepala Luffy. "Sejak kapan kau jadi tuli begitu?"

"Namaku bukan Naruto. Aku Monkey D. Luffy, calon raja bajak laut di—"

BLETAK!

Gadis bermata hijau itu berhasil menjitak kepala Luffy yang ditutupi topi jerami dan lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jitakannya mengingatkan Luffy pada Nami. Ah, gadis itu pasti sedang marah-marah di kapal karena Luffy sudah menghabiskan seisi kulkas.

"Sejak kapan namamu berubah menjadi MONYET?" semprotnya marah. "Dan kau adalah ninja, bukan bajak laut!"

Dengan kesal, gadis berambut bubble gum sebahu itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Luffy yang terbengong-bengong di tengah jalanan.

"DI MANA INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

~To Be Continued~

Yosh!

xDDDD

pada akhirnya Cyan menciptakan fict gaje, perpaduan Naruto dan One Piece.

Hehehehe...

Mind to RnR?

:3


End file.
